


Suppernatural

by Super1fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Double Dating, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super1fan/pseuds/Super1fan
Summary: Sam and his boyfriend Castiel go on a double date with Dean and his girlfriend. Things escalate as Dean and his girlfriend Taylor take things a little too far, and Cas disobeys Sam's orders.





	1. Getting ready- Dean and Taylor

Taylor exited the shower, wrapped in a white towel, her hair dripping water across the floor. The sound of the opening door made Dean look up from his research, and be loves what he sees. "Drop the towel" he commands in a low voice. Taylor obeys, slowly removes the towel away from her body and letting it fall to the ground. "Such a beautiful girl I have" says Dean, clearly enjoying the view. Taylor walks towards Dean with a smirk. Perhaps they can be a little late for dinner. Sam and Cas are always late anyways.

Dean thought, had other plans. He commands Taylor to freeze, and reaches for a nicely wrapped box on his desk. "Close your eyes, Tay, and go lay down on your back, on the bed" He commands again. "Got you a little present I wanna give you before we go to dinner". Taylor does as he says, curios. Normally, Dean's presents were jewelry or a new pair of underwear, but this was just a normal day, so why would it be any of those? she wonders. Dean slowly unwraps the box, and with a smirk raises up a pink vibrator with a matching remot. Taylor gaspes in surprise, now realizing Dean's plans for the night. After they were to come back, he will reward her for the little shoe she put up for him just now. But judging by dean smirk, she suddenly understood that the vibrator will be placed in her a lot sooner. "Tonight" dean says, " I will test your limits". "But not here at home. That's no fun. How about tonight at dinner?" Taylor nodded intensely. " I would love that, Please?" She begs, knowing Dean loves begging. "There's my good girl" announces dean as he turns on the vibrator, allowing is low buzz to be the only sound in the room other than Taylor's shallow breaths.

Dean turns the vibrator off, leans over Taylor, and spreads her legs. Using her wetness he inserts the vibrator slowly into her aching pussy. She lets out a moan as dean taps it once he's done. Taylor stays on the bed, since she was not told otherwise. Dean opens her underwear drawer, and pulls out a pink thong, to match the vibrator. He quickly puts them on her and gestures her with his hand to stand up. "Tonight you will follow 2 simple rules ", explains Dean when he sees the question in Taylor's eyes." You will keep the vibrator in you all throughout dinner, no matter how difficult that will be, and you must not make it obvious you are even wearing one, which should be fun to watch". "Please Dean! I'll be good! just don't turn it on! I don't think I can take it!" Yelles Taylor, dropping on her knees in front of Dean. "This is not a negotiation" dean announces. "You will do as I say. If you'll behave I'll make it worth it. If you don't, punishment will follow. You know the rules." "Yes Dean" whispers Taylor. "Unfortunately for you little girl, I hate negotiating" says Dean harshly. He used both his hands to tease Taylor's nipples. He then went and got the nipple clamps. He attached them to Taylor nipples, despite her resistance. "You now will remain in those as well". "I'll be good. I promise", says Taylor and Dean nods, satisfied. He places the remote in his back pocket, kisses her shortly, then goes back to research until Taylor yells at him they are going to be late. He shuts his laptop, turns around, and sees Taylor in a beautiful flowery dress and high heels. Thats his girl. 

"Before we leave, I want to take your little pussy for a test drive" says Dean. He reaches for the remote, and set the vibrator on the lowest setting. Surprised, Taylor lets a smalm moan escape her lips, but immediately covered her mouth, pretending it was a cough, just like dean wanted. Totally discreet about their kinks. Dean smiles at her and opens the door for them. 

The car ride on the way was overall quite, except the faint buzzing noise the vibrator was making. Dean places his hand on Taylor's inner thigh, soothing her. "We are almost there,  little girl. Remember the rules". "Of course Dean. Anything for you"

They stay silent for a minute, then briefly brush their lips as dean finished parking. "After you, my little vibrating girl" says Dean. "All clamped up and full" he adds, opening the car door for Taylor. "Lets do this"


	2. Getting ready- Sam and Cas

Castiel was laying on the bed, arms tied up over to the bed over his head. Sam loved seeing him like this. Sometimes Cas will be left like this as a pretty picture for Sam to look at. Cas loved how hard sam got when he presented himself, and sam loved his baby cas. Sam picked up cas and flipped him over, so his butt is exposed to him. "Gonna plug you up tonight baby" explained sam as he parted Castiel's ass chicks and poured some lube on his hole. Sam slowly worked his finger in, then a second, then a third. Castiel's moans were muffled by the pillow his head was laying on. When Sam was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers, rubbed them on the plug, and slowly inserted it into Castiel's hole. Castiel released one harsh moan, and Sam soothed him by drawing patterns on his back. Sam could tell Cas was still a little uncomfortable with subbing, but he was just so pretty to look at like this. "Listen baby, I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable, but I'd like to remind you through tonight who you belong to" sam said to cas who was breathing shallowly. Sam knew Cas had a thing for dean as well as himself, and had to let cas know he is his one and only dom.

"Tonight Cas, you are not to speak with dean at all" Announced sam. "As well as referring to my by the title 'sir' only. 

"Yes sir" answered Castiel quietly.

"Plus, I would love to fuck that sloppy hole of yours when we get back" added Sam with a wink after he saw a worried look in Cas's eyes. "But only if you behave". Castiel smiled at him. "Of course sir".

Sam smiled back and undid the rope so he could dress Cas up. He first dressed cas in a burgundy tshirt, then a pair of skinny jeans. "No underwear for you baby. You're just so much sexier like this" whispered Sam in Cas's ear, and then lean in for a kiss. They made out for a minute, until sam broke the kiss to lift Castiel off the bed and carry him to the living room. Sam laid Cas down on the sofa, and put on the other man's shoes on him. He proceeded with putting on his own shoes, and grabbed their jackets. 

"Ready to go?" Asked sam, "or do you need to use the bathroom before we leave?". "Im good" answered Castiel, stood up and headed to the door. Sam helped him into his leather jacket and then opened the door for the both of them. 

They rode on Sam's motorcycle for a little while, and as they arrived at the restaurant they saw the impala was alrady parked out front. 

"Remember the rules baby" sam reminded Cas and held his hand. "Now let's hope we are not too late".


	3. Who doesn't love some food?

By the time Sam and Cas entered the restaurant, Dean and Taylor were alrady sitting down on one of the two couches in the booth. Taylor was looking through the menu, but dean just stared out the window since he already knew what he wanted to get. When Dean saw the two men, he waved at them, gesturing at the other couch.

"Heyya sammy" said dean happily when sam sat in front of him. "Its great to see you both!". Sam smiled at dean in agreement, but Cas just stared at a distant point over Dean's head. "What is that about?" Dean asked Sam silently. " I forbade him from speaking to you" answered sam. "One of the perks of having a sub is his obidiance". "Wait, you are doming him?" asked dean with a smirk.". "I guess it runs in the family" answered sam.

"I think we should rearrange out seats then" announced Dean. "Taylor love, go change seats with sam". Taylor got up and sat next to Castiel, while Sam sat next to Dean.

A waiter came by with extra menus for the two men, and as Taylor Cas and Sam were looking through it, Dean showed sam the remote underneath the table. Sam at first didn't understand, but Dean's meaningful look was enough for him to understand the situation. This is going to be a fun dinner of two doms and their pets. Sam thought the whole situation was pretty hot.

"Lets surprise her" whispered Dean in Sam's ear, as he turned on the vibrator and set it on low. Both Sam and Dean had satisfied looks on their faces as Taylor derw a sharp breath. Dean powered up the vibrator a little more. He loved to tease.

The waiter came back to the table and they all placed their orders. A burger with lots of bacon for dean, a chicken salad for sam, pork chops for Castiel, and a meat stew for Taylor, all obviously with beers on the side.

The two couples started chatting once the waiter left, knowing the food would only be ready in  a couple minutes. Out of nowhere, Sam felt three knocks om his left led, which only means one thing. Cas needs to use the bathroom. "Excuse us for a second" apologized Sam to Dean and Taylor, and took Castiel's hand, leading him to the bathroom. They walked into the man's room together, and Sam locked the door behind then. He indid Castiel's pants and held his cock in his hand. Sam hed him to the nearest urinal, ans commanded Cas to pee. Once Castiel was done, Sam tapped his butt plug once and then zipped up his pants. They both washed their heans and headed back to the table.

Dean used the surprising break to take things to the next level with Taylor. He turned the vibrator on and off erery two seconds, until Taylor looked edge, and then stoped. A few seconds later Sam and Cas returned to the table, followed by their food. They all happily stated eating, laughing and catching up more events they all had since the last time they all met. 

After a short while, Dean lifted his beer. "Here's to the retired hunter life" he said cheerfully, and all of them followed. 

"We should order dessert" Announced Cas, and the rest of them nodded in agreement. He left to look for the waiter. Dean and sam used this time to turn Taylor's vibrator back on. The night is far from being over.

 


	4. Dessert time with a little treat

Coming soom...


End file.
